zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Towards A New Future
Nick Hopps. While that name may have sounded goofy to some, Nick himself couldn´t be more happy to have it instead of just Nick Wilde as he used to have. Few years had passed since the former scoundrel of a fox had redeemed his ways and defied stereotyping his kin by becoming a policeman. Ever since he was a cub, helping others and doing the right thing were the only thing Nick ever wanted to do. While he lost this way of thinking during the hard times of his life, there was someone who helped him get it back and become a better person. This someone was Judy Hopps, the heroic rabbit police officer who had stood by his side from the beginning. These two had helped each other and matured as people as time went by, and eventually their friendship had transformed into love. It is funny, how back during his hustler days he used to see some bumper stickers on one of his friends´ car with a slogan "Instinct isn´t the greatest strength in the animal kingdom. Love is". He used to scoff at that entire thought, but his whole relationship with Judy proved that it was right. Meeting her was the best thing that had happened in his life. So many adventures did the two go together, and gain both new friends and new enemies on the way. Throughout it all, they were inseparable. Recently, Nick had been surprisingly been proposed to by Judy, long before he had even planned to do that to her. Without question, he had accepted. And now, the day of their wedding had come, and the two were already on their way to their honeymoon location on a luxurious private cruiser. Their honeymoon was going to be at a resort at the outskirts of Zootopia. Even their hotel there sounded tempting with its ballrooms, fine restaurants and hot tubs. Nick stood at the outer deck of the ship, still in his suit, top hat and his trademark smile on his face. This was the first day he was no longer Mr.Wilde, but Mr.Hopps. It had been a glorious wedding at the cathedral of Zootopia. His mother as well as Judy´s parents had been crying hard as him and Judy had cited their vows and been pronounced husband and wife. Opening a small cold bag on the deck, he took a champagne bottle out of it and opened it with a champagne sword he had gotten from Gazelle as one of their wedding gifts. "Man, Mr Big was really generous to lend this boat for an occasion like this. Can´t believe a mob boss would ever do that to two hotshot cops like us", he laughed, walking towards the other side of the deck. His bride was standing there herself, wearing a ravishing wedding dress designed by Fru Fru. With its bodice, petticoat, floor-length skirt and wrapped off-the-shoulder sleeves, it looked like it was made for royalty. The veil and the tiara on the rabbit´s head made her look even more beautiful than she already was. Still, Nick noticed that she was at the verge of tears, the same way she was when she apologized to him during the Nighthowler crisis. "What´s wrong, darling?" Nick asked Judy as he arrived next to her. "It´s not that I feel bad or anything....I just can´t believe this day finally come. I´ve never felt this happy", Judy kept on sobbing. "Not even when you became a cop? I thought that was your number one dream", Nick said. "It was...but it was a rather easy dream compared to being together with someone who cared about me and stood by my side all the time", Judy wiped the tears off her face with the veil. Even though romance was never really her top priority, especially compared to her career, she always deep down longed to be loved like that too. Even before going to the city, she had been on a few dates with a couple of male rabbits, but they really went nowhere and left a bad taste in her mouth. But Nick was someone who she didn´t expect to fall for. Someone who seemed so different than her, but in reality wasn´t that different from her at all. "I understand, Carrots", Nick hugged her. For a moment, Nick and Judy both stopped and looked at the scenery from the cruiser deck. Sun was setting near the Rainforest District, where there was no rain thankfully at the moment. Memories filled Judy´s mind, as this was the same route she went on a train when she first arrived in the city. "So long has passed...yet meeting you seems like yesterday", she sighed wistfully. "Want some champagne?" Nick asked, showing the bottle. "Yes, but not too much. I don´t want to get too tipsy like I did at my bachelorette party. Should´ve listened to Mrs. Otterton´s warnings", Judy laughed as Nick poured her some. As they were drinking, Nick started to feel a bit moved inside too. "What a long way I´ve come. From a criminal outcast to a happily married fox", he said to himself. "You deserve it, my dear", Judy smiled. "Can´t wait to see what our new home in Bunnyburrow looks like, the one your parents bought for us. I can just see our life in there: I come home at late afternoon, with you making delicious dinner for us and our children. We should adopt at least one fox and one bunny", Nick dreamt. "Hey hey, don´t rush in! I´m still going to serve in the ZPD for some time, I´m not going to settle down just yet. But I can´t say I dislike those ideas of yours, Nick", Judy smiled impishly. "You´re right. After all, rushing into things is your job", Nick said. "Maybe it is.. but if I hadn´t learned not to rush, I probably wouldn´t have found my Prince Charming", Judy kissed Nick. "Now you´re just getting mushy...but I like it", the fox smiled. As it was getting cold and dark outside, the two lovers went inside their cabin, where a luxurious canopy bed awaited them with candles lighting the room. The newlyweds begun to get more comfortable Nick took off his suit and hat, while Judy removed her veil, tiara and gown. She had already tossed off her garter at Clawhauser, while Bogo had gotten the bouquet. Judy removed her makeup gently in front of the mirror as she slipped into her nightwear. She didn´t wear the same pink pajamas she had in her apartment anymore, but a more elegant negligee nightgown. There was a bit of symbolism in that: she was no longer the naïve little city girl, but a grown rabbit woman who was in love. This would be her first night as Nick´s wife. The two went to bed, wrapping the comfy-looking blanket around themselves as they started to cuddle. As Judy snuggled closer to him, Nick looked at his wife admiringly. Someone who he once thought was just a cute little meter maid was now in his eyes the most beautiful mammal in the city. With her amethyst eyes, soft gray fur and curvaceous body, she certainly was a looker for a rabbit. But to make it even better, Judy was beautiful on the inside too with her heart and wit. He couldn´t be more satisfied with the one his heart had chosen. "You´re going to use me as your pillow again, aren´t you?" the fox grinned. It was a habit Judy had had ever since Nick had lived with her on the same apartment at Grand Pangolin Arms. "Of course I am, you big orange teddybear", Judy rested her head against Nick´s handsome chest. "Well that´s one thing I´m definitely not going to mind. The new life as the new Mr Hopps starts looking better day by day", Nick placed her paw on Judy´s waist. "Whatever future has to offer in our lives, I´m glad it´s you who I´m experiencing it with", Judy tickled Nick´s ear a bit. "Yes, us together through thick and thin. Sly bunny and dumb fox", Nick said, kissing the rabbit on the nose. "I love you", Judy leaned herself to Nick´s arms as she started to fall asleep. "And I love you, bun bun", Nick responded as he did too. The two heroes of Zootopia were now calmly sleeping at the cabin of their wedding cruiser, during the happiest night of their life. Now closer to each other than they had been ever before, they were ready to head towards a new future. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Oneshots Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Wedding stories Category:Nick Hopps continuity Category:Stories